Twilight Tries To Read
by WolfePony
Summary: Twilight received the latest edition of the Daring Do book series: Daring Do and the Treacherous Titan and tries to read it in peace. But interruption after interruption deters her, will she ever get a chance to finish reading?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle, the studious unicorn of the Golden Oaks Library, was excited beyond all reason today. The new book in the recently revamped (poorly done, mind you) Daring Do series was just released after a twenty year hiatus. Twilight took extreme measures to ensure the perfect conditions for a Daring Do night: she closed the library, sent Spike out, sent a written correspondence to everypony in Ponyville that she does not want to be disturbed, and got out her favorite drinks and snacks for a good reading session.

Giggling like a filly, Twilight practically skipped from the kitchen. A tray of snacks and drinks in tow and the revered book in question in her magical grip, Twilight prepared both her mind and body for this new installment.

Although personally, Twilight disliked the newly revamped Daring Do universe (where the titular character's sister was replaced by a stallion) she still kept up with the continuity as a dedicated fan, happy to ignore any plot-holes and more than happy to accept _some_ of the changes. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Daring's iconic hat being part of an ancient mystic culture where it was revered as a super-weapon of the gods rather than what it just was; a really cool hat.

"Oh, Twilight, there you are. Listen, I was wondering, it's been a while since we've visited any planets and I found this brilliant little rock where the inhabitants are thirty feet tall with floppy ears!" The Doctor, the eccentric Time Lord, strolled into the room, babbling at his usual ninety mile-per-hour style of talking with a great big smile on his face. Before he could continue with his plans, however, Twilight raised a single hoof, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not tonight Doctor, you see this?" Twilight levitated her book in front of him, causing him to raise a curious eyebrow as he read the title.

"Um, a book?"

"Not just any book, it's the _new_ Daring Do novel!" Twilight moved the book away to show her excited grin. "It's been so long since we've had a new book; I just got it in today and I'm going to spend the rest of the night reading it! Maybe I'll even highlight my favorite parts and show it to you!"

Curious, the Doctor took the book in his hooves and flipped through all of the pages. He shut the book after finishing and handed it back to her. "Interesting read, a bit slow in the middle, oh, and you'll _love_ the twist where Daring—"

"Doctor!" She interrupted. "_Spoilers_!"

"Oh, right, sorry, sorry. I suppose then you'll want some space?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"I'll go and hang out with Pinkie then"— He stopped once the familiar cadence of his TARDIS landing rang through the library. The wind picked up as if a localized tornado suddenly came to life, and both the ponies turned to face the suddenly materializing familiar blue box.—"Okay… that _isn't_ good."

"Doctor… what's wrong?" Twilight asked. "Why is your TARDIS here, I thought you were the only one who could pilot it!"

"I am… which means…" The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over the TARDIS and grimaced at the readings. "Not again…"

The doors burst open and two ponies spilled out, tumbling over each other and nearly running over the Doctor. Smoke billowed from the interior of the TARDIS, briefly obscuring the passengers, but Twilight recognized the bright pink fur the earth mare had. Before the Doctor and Twilight stood _another_ Doctor with Pinkie Pie at his side!

"Extractor fans on!" The second Doctor cried, but the TARDIS whined in response causing the Time Lord to bite back a curse as he shut the door behind him. "This isn't good! It'll take a little while, but we need to wait for the smoke to clear before we can go back in and—oh… Hello!"

The second Doctor turned to the first Doctor with Twilight, wearing his usual oblivious smile. Pinkie stood, grinning madly at them as well until she recognized the other Doctor and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Doctor, why are there two of you? Ooh! Is he your evil twin brother?"

"No, Pinkie, I'm afraid the answer is a lot simpler. I am he and he is me," answered the first Doctor before turning to the new Doctor. "Though, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say the reason you're here is…"

The second Doctor nodded grimly. "Forgot to engage the brakes."

"Doctor! Why are there two of you? Isn't that, you know, impossible and _dangerous_?!" Twilight stepped in between the two Doctors, looking at the second one with confounded curiosity.

"Not really, this isn't the first time this happened. Though, admittedly, at least I won't have to worry about sandshoes," answered the second Doctor. "Good thing we landed in your library or we'd be twenty seconds to Belgium."

"First day I got here, I outfitted your magical tree with an Artron Energy Converter, remember?" chimed the first Doctor.

"Making use of your magical lightning rod, it can convert Artron Energy into fuel for my TARDIS," continued the second Doctor.

"I also installed a few security protocols. In the event of a temporal paradox, the entire library would be put into a time lock to preserve the timeline. So, we should be fine for now."

"Of course!" interjected the second Doctor. "But then again, I'm a huge complicated space-time event, so the miniature time lock won't hold for long but everything will be okay so long as no other space-time event occurs."

As if to contradict the Doctors, the library shook and the TARDIS engines roared within the little room. Right behind the first Doctor and Twilight another TARDIS began to materialize. Just barely able to land, a third Doctor pushed himself out the doors with another Twilight in tow.

The third Doctor looked at everypony in the room and smiled. "Good! Caught up with the timeline."

The original Twilight shook her head in confusion. "Whoa, why is there another me?!"

"It's kinda… complicated," admitted the second Twilight sheepishly.

"Timey-wimey?" asked the first Twilight.

All three Doctors nodded.

The first Doctor checked his watch and began to pull the original Twilight toward the basement, where his respective TARDIS sat. "Come along Twilight! We need to maintain the timeline, otherwise, _boom_ Belgium!"

The basement shook as the TARDIS began to take off. The second and third Doctor checked their watches simultaneously, satisfied that everything was going in order. The second Twilight shook her head as she tried to understand what just happened. "Doctor, I just watched my _past_ self go further into the past because _we_ went into the past and, ohh, time-travel…"

"Right now, we have more pressing manners we have to attend to Twilight. Though, I will be more than happy to explain non-linear temporal displacement with you when the universe _isn't_ going to get blown up. Now then, on to your busted TARDIS, what happened?" The third Doctor turned toward the second Doctor who shook his head stubbornly.

"You're _me_, you should know what happened. Blimey, am I really that thick?" complained the second Doctor. "But, for the sake of clarity, I was trying to take Pinkie to a world made of diamonds when we were severely damaged in the time vortex. The TARDIS picked the safest location it could find, _here_ the only place in this universe with a time-lock safety mechanism."

"Simple solution then!" said the third Doctor.

"Of course it is, I just wanted you to say it."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Twilight, annoyed at the prospect of _two_ annoying Time Lords talking over each other.

The third Doctor kindly pushed Twilight out of the way, allowing the second Doctor, with Pinkie, to enter in his TARDIS. Suddenly, the third Doctor dragged Twilight into the damaged TARDIS. "Twilight, force-field please?"

Twilight did as he asked and produced her force-field spell which repelled the hazardous smoke that it now expunged. The two ran into the TARDIS, the Doctor ordered her to turn on the extractor fans and they worked perfectly, expelling all of the smoke.

"Now then, if I know myself, and I do, I think I'll do something really clever to reverse this temporal paradox at the same time. Since this is almost like last time, it'll be a synch!" the Doctor ran his hooves over the console before finally pulling a wibbly lever which caused the TARDIS to whine but her engines operated normally.

Grinning, the Doctor turned to Twilight and adjusted his bow-tie. "Just like that."

"Good, now that we aren't going to all die, can I _read my book?!_"

The Time Lord dropped Twilight off the library, complaining about ungrateful unicorns and ran off to pick up Pinkie for some unbridled fun.

Finally, after all that was said and done, Twilight was in her room with her revered book, her snacks and a thirst for some Daring Do.

_Daring Do and the Treacherous Titan_

_Daring Do wasn't a particularly normal pony. She was the type of pony to enjoy jumping out of an exploding evil base off the side of a mountain, or run through an ancient temple with dozens of ninja monkeys chasing her throwing banana ninja-stars. _

_Then again, it came with the job. No, Daring wasn't a danger-addict; she was an archeologist. Despite not being pressed to have to do all of these dangerous things, Daring opted to do so anyways; after all, it's all to preserve the history of the artifacts she goes after. _

_You'd be surprised how often criminal masterminds with an _absurdly_ effective P.R. department use his seemingly inexhaustible resources to steal priceless artifacts for world domination. You'd also be surprised how many ancient devices are fully functioning and powerful, then again, in a world filled with demons, ghosts, and gods anything is possible. _

_The Canterlot pegasus found herself at the base of the snowy capped Mt. Killiponyjaro, grimacing at the prospect of scaling the giant mountain. Pegasi were fine with inclement weather and even better with thin oxygen, what they weren't fine with was the mountain exploding under their hooves as they desperately tried to escape the cackling monster behind them. Daring wasn't psychic, it's just all of her adventures generally end that way._

_Still, Daring couldn't help but crack a smile; anxious to get things going. Contrary to her name, Daring wasn't addicted to danger, but it's more fun that way. _

_She snickered to herself when she thought of Felicity and how snide she would react to that comment._

Furious knocking at the door stopped Twilight and with a slight growl, she threw her book down and half-ran, half-stomped toward the damned entrance. "What?!" Twilight all but snarled as she threw the door open to poor Fluttershy who whimpered and shrank at her friend's harsh tone.

"Oh, nothing, sorry, I'll just go away for the rest of my life. Sorry to bother you," the timid pegasus whispered, backing up from the library. Twilight shook her head and offered an apologetic, if slightly forced, smile.

"I'm… sorry, Flutershy I didn't mean to snap at you," she apologized. "It's just… never mind, what's going on?"

Fluttershy relaxed and moved slightly to the side to show Twilight Owlowisicous standing beside the pegasus. The small owl looked cleaner than usual, his feathers all but shined and the bird looked rather proud of his clean appearance. Twilight smiled at the owl's newfound swagger as he flew inside suddenly the guilt weighed on Twilight's shoulders from her previous harsh remark.

"I gave Owlowisicous his customary bath but he didn't really need it, he maintains his feathers fairly well," reported Fluttershy gently.

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy. Is there anything I can do to—"

Fluttershy shook her head forcefully (well, relatively speaking) and smiled diplomatically at Twilight. "Oh no, it is my pleasure. Owlowisicous was the perfect guest, and he reorganized my bookshelf."

Twilight rolled her eyes, if there was something that was more orderly than her it had to be her owl companion. Owlowisicous was organizational to a fault even, he even organized his favorite twigs by size and width.

"Well, thank you again," Twilight said. "I really appreciate it."

Fluttershy nodded but didn't make an effort to leave. She stood there awkwardly rubbing her forelegs together, shuffling nervously in place. Twilight knew her friend well enough to understand what this body language meant. "Um, is there anything else you needed?"

Slightly startled as if snapped out of her thoughts, Fluttershy recoiled and quietly retreated, taking a step back. "Oh, no, it's okay, I mean you're busy after all—"

"Fluttershy, just tell me, I'll be able to help, okay?" Twilight insisted firmly.

Fluttershy considered for a moment before nodding slowly. "Well, I promised Zecora that I would visit later on today for some tea. Ten minutes from now, to be exact. And, well, it's just that slipped my mind earlier and I nearly forgot while I was giving Angel his weekly tail-fluffing"—Fluttershy shifted to show Angel Bunny sitting on her back, impatiently glaring at Twilight, something that might've been more intimidating if he didn't have that ribbon in his tail— "So I dropped everything to rush over here to drop Owlowisicous off, but I don't want to leave Angel Bunny alone so…"

The yellow pegasus stared at Twilight expectantly with those big sad eyes which were impossible to say no to. Twilight melted instantly. "So, you need somepony to take care of Angel?"

"Yes," Fluttershy nodded. "An Angel doesn't, um, like the other girls so I thought you could?"

Twilight looked at Angel hesitantly, the snow-white bunny crossed his little arms and huffed as if to say, "You ain't my favorite either, so don't flatter 'yerself."

"Sure, I think I can handle him."

Fluttershy left like a gentle breeze of "thank you"s and "I'll make it up to you" and Twilight finally settled back in her spot. Thankfully, Angel was more or less cordial, after a few miniature death glares he tromped off to rendezvous with Owlowisicous. The shrewd and the little devil, that couldn't go well, but Twilight didn't really care, diving back into her book with glee.

_Daring Do clambered up to the ancient, hidden entrance to the south of the mountain base and scratched her wild, messy mane. "Ookay, what now?" she muttered, eyeing up the large stone door before her. _

_It wasn't like a normal door, of course not why would ever be easy? It was intricately crafted with ancient symbols of animals lost to mythology and tall tales. Right smack-dab center of the massive door, where the seam would be, were gears and locks encompassing the majority of the structure. _

_Each lock was about three times Daring's size, so turning them would be forty miles from easy. But at the very base of the door was platform holding a metallic box with a number of switches and levers attached to it._

"_Ancient lockpick," Daring remarked, approaching the box. "Turn the switches in the right combination, you get an open door. Turn it the wrong way…" She looked to the left and right of her and there were distinctive tiny holes, booby-traps. "How can these ancient booby-traps work after all these years, anyways?" _

_Daring carefully wrapped her hooves around the box, considering the switches with in a deliberate manner. _

A crash from the kitchen once again broke Twilight's concentration and with an aggravated huff, she slammed her book down and stomped into the kitchen. She was unsurprised to find Angel Bunny standing awkwardly beside a completely shattered plate with a bunch of lettuce and tomatoes strewn throughout the kitchen floor.

Owlowisicous, apparently, attempted to have clean up the mess before Twilight arrived. In his beak and talons was a duster and a dust-pan, but the tiny owl's efforts were in vain, because before he could pick up the first tomato, Twilight loomed over them dangerously.

"Angel," she said in a controlled voice. "What… happened?"

Angel didn't even try to glare at Twilight only pointing accusatorily at Owlowisicous and the shattered plate. The owl didn't take kindly to being blamed, dropping his cleaning devices the owl hooted angrily and pointed a wing at the bunny.

Twilight face-hoofed, groaning impatiently. "Look, I don't care _who_ did it. Let's just clean it up and"- she looked up and to her surprise Angel was no longer there.

Owlowisicous was just as surprised, hooting quizzically about the disappeared rabbit. Twilight quickly looked around the kitchen to find the cursed bunny but a crash in the main library lured the unicorn there instantly.

Angel was on top of the Biographies bookshelf with a wicked smile that barely matched the ribbon on his tail.

"Angel! Get down from there!" Twilight ordered. Angel only blew a raspberry at her and snatched a book from the shelf, throwing it at Twilight. Owlowisicous was quick, however, intercepting the deadly projectile and catching it in his talons, setting it down calmly beside Twilight.

"Stop!" Twilight cried. But Angel took four more books, lobbing them at Twilight with something of an evil laugh, if you call that weird rasping sound a laugh. Twilight and Owlowiscious worked together to catch the books, how Angel was able to tote heavy tomes like those with ease was beyond Twilight.

Eventually, Twilight had enough of Angel and levitated the bunny in her magical grasp. The bunny swore torrents of words that would make Fluttershy faint but he was powerless in Twilight's magical snare. Levitating him to Twilight's face, she smiled just as evilly as he had. "Now… what do we do with you?"

Angel rattled the cage formerly meant for Owlowisicous, swinging it here and there desperately but was unable to escape from his prison.

"Now that that's all settled…" Twilight sat back down and opened her book up again.

_The first combination unleashed a hail of arrows that only with her cat-like reflexes she was able to dodge them all. Well, her poor hat took a fatal blow. Daring grumbled as she placed the cap back on her head, trying to ignore the gaping hole in the center of it._

_Daring tried the box again, turning and pushing switches and levers for another combination. A hollowly click echoed inside the box and Daring could hear the gears turning underneath her. Suddenly a giant axe from the heavens swung downward, threatening to slice her in two. Daring backflipped, dodging the axe. _

_Two more clicks to either side of her and the ground opened up slightly, revealing two tubes which blew streams of fire at her. Daring rolled backwards again, searing her tail slightly. A large block of stone flew from her right, screaming toward her. Daring jumped, narrowly avoiding being turned into a pancake. _

"_Seriously?!" Daring flew back down and headed for the box. "Oh, buck it!"_

_She kicked the box right off its pedestal and for a scary moment nothing happened… then the ground rumbled._

"SOMEPONY HELP US!"

Screaming rang in Twilight's ears and the sounds of chaos and destruction filled the library in an instant. Despite these potentially hazardous indicators, Twilight was no longer amused. With a growl and a glare which could fell Discord himself, Twilight stomped outside with purpose.

Everypony was running around like crazy, screaming their heads off at some unseen threat. Before Twilight could even ask what the problem was, it revealed itself. With a single bound, it leapt over the town square and landed right in front of Twilight. Its fur was as dark as the stuff of nightmares, its eyes were red and evil and it stood easily as tall as Twilight's home.

Cerberus, the gatekeeper of Tartarus, growled at Twilight, his three-heads collectively snapping at everything around him.

"SOMEPONY HELP!" screeched a passerby. "IT'S CERBERUS!"

"ENOUGH!" Twilight roared, just as loud as everypony silencing them all, even Cerberus couldn't help but stare at Twilight curiously. His three heads tilted quizzically, as if wondering why Twilight wasn't whimpering with fear. He tried to growl at her but Twilight was hardly impressed.

"Hey!" she all but barked. "No! No more interruptions! No more timey-wimey stuff, or destructive bunnies, or rampaging hellhounds! You see this?" Twilight levitated her book at Cerberus. "This is my new book, I _just_ got it and I want to read it in peace… and quiet! Do I make myself clear?!"

Everypony, Cerberus included, nodded meekly. "Good! Cerberus, go back to where you came from and the rest of you… there will be no more interruptions for the rest of the day, understood?!"

More meek nods came from the townfolk. Twilight looked around for any dissenting faces and once satisfied slammed the door to get back to her lovely book.

Rainbow Dash lived up to her name and raced as fast as she could to Twilight's place. _Daring Do and the Treacherous Titan_ was held firmly in her hooves as she flew top-speed to Ponyville. The book's release was delayed in Ponyville and Rainbow had to get to Canterlot in order to purchase the book, but now that she had it now she could barely wait to get started on it.

"I wonder if Twilight got her copy yet," Rainbow pondered. "Eh, who knows. Hopefully she won't mind if I read it at her place."

Libraries were, unironically enough, the best place to read a book.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Celestia exhaled through the nose, trying her best to both stay awake and resist the urge to yawn or sigh. The prattling of Gold Rush, a self-imposed unicorn elite, went on like incessant white noise to the princess. He was beginning to get on her nerves, and trust me it is very difficult to do that.

While Celestia's patience is near infinite, there are a few things that are capable of whittling down that proverbial wall. The endless, persistent insignificant complaints from the so-called unicorn elite is one of them. As Princess, it is Celestia's duty to listen to the formal complaints of her ponies, that much was certain, it is one of the hazards of adopting a socially liberal, classless based society, Celestia observed.

Mind you, it isn't as if Princess Celestia hated listening to the surprisingly well-thought out and concise complaints of the townsponies. One of the many similarities Princess Celestia shares with the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie, is an overabundance of joy that comes with helping other ponies and making them smile (an observer would note that their mutual appreciation for baked goods is another similarity, Celestia would disagree).

She loved being able to help, it is one of the perks of being a princess, honestly. But when the complaints morph from lack of water to the fact that little fillies and colts are playing much too close to somepony's considerable estate and the desire to bulldoze said fillies and colts' homes it wears on Celestia.

Princess Celestia suppressed another sigh as she thought about those depressing ramifications. This instant-gratification driven society has been one of the banes planted firmly on Celestia's flank. It's the honest troubles of a wealthy kingdom with poor wealth distribution. Sure, poverty is a thing nearly unheard of in Equestria, and everything is relatively balanced, but the unicorn elites insist upon setting their own hierarchy which ruins the entire premise.

The end result becomes where social status stands above goodness and kindess, where gossip runs rampant and sets out to destroy reputations and lives. Such a thing is always inevitable when ponies of differing mindsets gather together, Princess Celestia could easily do away with the whole system and instill her own dictatorial rule.

The good Princess tapped her chin slightly, thinking about such an idea for a moment… before deciding against it. It would end up like last time, a kingdom in flames, pony revolt and a dragon threatening doomsday.

So what then? Smile through it, pretend such complaints don't bother her? Well, she's certainly doing a good enough job at the moment. Gold Rush gesturing passionately, no doubt going on about how those neighborhood fillies and colts are ruining what Canterlot stood for.

It's one of the irritating modicum that Princess Celestia must deal with, protozoa clawing at her hooves when there are larger, pressing matters to attend to. Her mind, for example, is at the pinnacle of development. Infinitely expanded inwardly with every single asset focused on their respective tasks so there are no empty spots or useless parts.

In the back of her mind, Princess Celestia knew the exact number of inhabitants in Canterlot up till five minutes ago, she knew a great number of foreign languages, several theories on quantum mechanics and the approximant size of the TARDIS's interior.

Was it, therefore, a waste of time to fill her head with useless trivia and facts? That was a conundrum that she had to deal with constantly, but she always managed to convince herself that in the long-run it was always, irrevocable worth it.

With a sudden burst of magic, the grand doors of the throne room were thrown open. Calmly, Princess Celestia looked to see who it was while Gold Rush stared completely outraged at the interruption. Twilight Sparkle strode into the throne room with defined purpose, there was fire in her eyes and determination in her step.

Princess Celestia couldn't help but smile at her student's behavior and appearance. Unlike the other mares and fillies in Canterlot that care deeply over their physical proportions, unfortunately set upon by Princess Celestia inadvertently, Twilight Sparkle could barely care how she looked.

Her mane was a perfect mess, her eyes bloodshot, and her coat unkempt, yet to Princess Celestia she looked absolutely beautiful. It was always unfortunate how many mares measured themselves to Princesses Celestia and Luna, as if they were the standard for "perfection" (whatever that meant). You'd often find them starving themselves in order to gain the slim figure Celestia was rather famous for. Ironically enough, they would often avoid mimicking the Princess's, er, _healthy_ flank, in favor of a thinner, firmer one.

Celestia never intended to become the proverbial measuring stick, but like with everything else, it simply happened! Celestia more than often enjoyed ponies who were comfortable and happy with the way they appeared. Ponies in all shapes, sizes, colors were beautiful to Princess Celestia.

Speaking of beautiful, Twilight finally made her way to the throne, ignoring Gold Rush, with a book levitated beside her. For a moment, panic set in the Princess's mind, perhaps Twilight was in some form of danger?

However, once Celestia noticed the title of the book, _Daring Do & The Treacherous Titan_, the panic disappeared.

"Hello, Princess Celestia," Twilight greeted with a smile and a punctuated bow.

"Princess Celestia, who is this mare with the _nerve_ to—"

Princess Celestia lifted a hoof, interrupting Gold Rush's inevitable rant about how unicorns like Twilight were ruining his values. "Surely you recognize Twilight Sparkle, the keeper of the Element of Magic, and my most precious student, Gold Rush?"

Gold Rush had the good decency to blanch at the honorifics Celestia had overtly added on, to Twilight's humble blush and small smile. "Y-yes, of course. How could I forget! But Princess, our discussion—"

"Is over," she finished gently. "I have more apparent and pressing issues with my student that simply cannot wait."

For a moment, it looked as though he was going to voice his complaints but instead nodded stiffly and stomped out of the room.

Twilight frowned, sheepishly poking the floor. "Sorry, for interrupting your meeting, Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia shook her head, smiling warmly. "You interrupted nothing, Twilight. I am always happy to accommodate you, this is, after all, your home just as much as it is mine."

Twilight nodded, beaming happily. She approached the throne and quickly hugged Celestia, a hug which was gratefully returned. "Now, what is it that you need?"

Breaking the hug, Twilight levitated the book in front of Princess Celestia. "I just got a new book, Princess and I can't get any peace and quiet to read it! I tried to read it in Ponyville, but there was always something that got in the way."

Celestia nodded, understanding the unicorn's eccentricity, she was like this even as a filly. Whenever she got something new to read, Twilight demanded that the entire castle not bother her for anything so she could read it in perfect isolation.

"I was wondering if I could use Canterlot's library, it's always quiet there! Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Celestia answered. "Feel free to use it. Enjoy your book, Twilight Sparkle, I hope you are able to find peace here."

Twilight left after a hurricane of hugs and "Thank you"s and practically skipped right out. Hopping in perfect beat that would even impress Pinkie, Twilight quickly made her way down to the library. Finally, she would be able to finish the damned book!

She spared a glance to the left, through the many glass-stained windows that filled the corridors and stared at awe at the majesty of the night sky. Billions of stars burned overhead, twinkling in the seemingly near distance under the multicolored hued of the canvas that was the sky. Twilight smiled knowingly, recalling the fact that she recently had the privilege to visit some of those stars.

Twilight was so distracted by the beauty of the stars that she failed to notice Princess Luna ahead and crashed right into her. The little unicorn fell promptly on her flank and Princess Luna remained stoic and unmoved, as if bothered by a gnat. Even worse, Twilight's revered book was thrown out of her magical grip but was thankfully ensnared by Luna's.

After shaking the stars out of her eyes, Twilight gasped, realizing who she hit. "Oh, I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you there, Princess Luna."

Princess Luna was, however, more concerned with the book, carefully studying the title before turning to Twilight and shaking her head gently. "Do not despair, Twilight Sparkle. Part of the blame falls on me, I was not watching where I was going."

Helping Twilight up, the unicorn giggled lightly at Luna's modernized speech, apparently her book on contemporary linguistics paid off! "I was just distracted by the stars, they're amazing tonight."

Luna looked to the window, admiring her work. "Yes, they are. Most ponies fail to appreciate the difficulty in my task and the beauty of the outcome."

"Most ponies are asleep at this time," Twilight gently corrected. "But we appreciate it all the same, Luna. More times than not, the girls and I camp out and go star-gazing, we love it."

Princess Luna smiled gratefully and appreciatively, as if oblivious to such appreciation but she accepted it all the same. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. Pray, what are you doing at the castle at this hour to begin with?"

Twilight gestured to the book Luna held. "I came here to read. I haven't been able to get a moment to myself in Ponyville and hoped I would get it here."

Luna opened the book and began to skim the contents. "Daring Do, hm? Fiction?"

"Mhm," Twilight nodded. "Well, there are fan speculations that A.K. Yearling bases her work on reality, but I don't buy it."

A hard line set on Luna's mouth, like she wanted to say something but decided against it, handing the book back to Twilight. "Unfortunately, I am out of touch with contemporary literature, thanks to my lengthy… absence. The last piece of literature I partook is now considered archaic."

"Well, if you want, you could always drop by my library and I can recommend something for you. We've got a large array of books, not as impressive as Canterlot's but it has more diversity," Twilight explained. "We've got adventure, science-fiction, mystery, romance, and so on."

"Romance?"

"Yeah, but most of it is just sappy filly books about batponies and lycans, not my sort of thing, really."

Princess Luna looked conflicted and Twilight bit her tongue. She cursed her harsh and dismissive words, what if Princess Luna was into something like that, after all?

"But there's some good stuff!"

"Oh, pray tell."

"Um, I read a book called _Snow Ponies and Love Bunnies_, a while back. It's a cute romance book about this weather pegasus who falls in love with an earth pony veterinarian. I think you would like it."

Luna tapped her chin a few times. She grinned, giving Twilight a half-hug. "It sounds delightful! I will indeed take some time out later to procure the novel!"

Twilight smiled awkwardly, grateful that Luna finally left and a bit guilty over that feeling. She adored talking to Princess Luna, mind you, but she just really wanted to read her book now.

Finally, she entered Canterlot library. It was as amazing as she remembered and, even better, _empty_! Twilight squealed with delight, apologizing to the Head Librarian for the noise before making her way to a desk. Spreading the book open, Twilight gleefully dove right back into the story.

_Daring Do ducked in the chaotic bazaar. She dove right into a sea of pones, pushing and shoving through the chaos and wading awkwardly. She stuck out like a sour hoof, even in this place. Her mane was a complete mess, her favorite vest torn in places that left little to the imagination, and her wings were perfectly ruffled. She looked like she just climbed out of Tartarus._

_Thinking quickly, Daring pushed her way through into the middle of the crowd and pulled off some mare's scarf and draping it on herself. Walking over to a fabrics shop, Daring yanked a blanket off and wrapped herself around it. Flipping off her hat and smashing the top slightly, Daring tucked that away in her vest and just as quickly replaced it with a fez. In only a few seconds, Daring had perfectly disguised herself without getting spotted once._

_Just then did her pursuers burst into the bazaar, looking around in confusion and futility for Daring. They barked orders at each other but the noise was drowned out by the discordant haggling from the vendors and customers. They wouldn't be able to find her in a million years._

_Grinning, Daring pulled out the revered idol those ponies sought. The Titan's Bane—_

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight looked up from her book to notice Princess Luna happily bounding her way to her.

Princess Luna levitated a book and Twilight instantly recognized the cover and cursed herself for not realizing that she would try to find the book here instead of Ponyville.

"Oh.. hey, Princess Luna," Twilight tried for a smile but it came out a grimace, thankfully, Luna didn't notice.

"I found the book and already started," Luna explained giddily. "I am already 40 pages in, this is quite a fascinating piece of literature, Twilight Sparkle. I am, unfortunately, very inexperienced with love so this is a new experience for me."

"Ah, well—"

"If I recall, the last romantic experience I had a few hundred years ago with a lovely mare named Lily Palm—"

"Princess Luna!" Twilight interrupted, holding the alicorn's mouth shut with a fierce blush on her face. Ignoring the Head Librarian's shushing, Twilight lowered her voice substantially. "Perhaps we could just read in silence?"

Luna nodded with a smile. "Of course, silence in the library, very appropriate."

The two sat together and opened their respective books, Twilight couldn't help but notice Luna's particularly juvenile grin and giddy attitude. It was nice to see Luna like this, but Twilight needs some quiet, just a little bit!

Twilight opened the book…

_The Titan's Bane looked as intimidating as always. Daring knew the dangers of ancient statues, she had to face a snake god once before that nearly destroyed the world; good times. The Titan's Bane looked like a chimera, it was a mismatched assembly of weird creatures put together._

_What was it called again? A—_

"Ooh, Ice Drop, don't say something that impertinent!" Luna squealed, breaking Twilight's thought process.

With a growl, Twilight refocused on the book.

_A draconequus, a mythological, ancient creature of—_

"How naughty, Miss Cream!"

_A mythological, ancient creature of destruction. Thought to symbolize the vices of mortals—_

"No! Don't let her go!"

_Thought to symbolize the vices of mortals, they—_

"Aww, they kissed!"

_THOUGHT TO SYMBOLIZE VICES OF MORTALS, THEY WERE LIKE GODS—_

"If Cream truly loves Ice Drop, why does she attack his flank while they kiss?"

"I HAVE TO GO!" Twilight cried, standing up in anger and storming out the library. The Head Librarian shushed her on the way out, but Twilight angrily replied, "SHUSH YOURSELF!"

Luna tilted her head at her friend's sudden outburst. "Perhaps the book was too intense?"

Twilight stomped her way down the corridors, positively fuming from the constant interruptions, wondering if the universe is conspiring against her? Why her?!

She made her way to an empty foyer completely out of the way. With an exasperated sigh, Twilight made herself comfortable in one of the corners and sat with her book.

_A draconequus, a mythological, ancient creature of destruction. Thought to symbolize the vices of mortals, they were like gods, with almighty power and control. Daring shivered at the sight of it, the thing eerily looked like a draconequus she knew, Discord._

_But Discord was uglier in real life, and not as slim._

_"Oh? Coming from you, dear, I'll consider that a compliment." Came a lilting, cheerful voice that filled Daring Do with dread._

_She looked over at the source of the voice and there he was, standing beside a little shop. Discord stood there, leaning against it with his legs.. arms, whatever, crossed and a wicked smile on his face. _

_He looked exactly as Felicity described. Felicity (Mare Do Well) met Discord at the Sea of Chaos trying to stop a crazed god. She nearly died during the encounter, she had to jump into the sea, nearly getting torn apart by the primordial ooze that Discord claimed created the universe._

_Daring couldn't help but stiffen._

_"What's wrong? No witty taunt, Daring?"_

_"I"—_

"Oh? There was somepony here?" Twilight slowly placed her book down to look at the intruder. Blueblood, the prince, stood there as arrogant as he sounded. "It seems even I can't find a place for solitude in this place without running into lower-class ponies… However, you seem to be an exception, no doubt you are speechless over how fabulous I am. Don't worry, I have this effect on the mares—"

Twilight grumbled angrily as she walked away from the now smoking foyer. Blueblood stood in the middle of it, completely covered in black soot, his mane and tail burned off, his ego forever bruised.

The doors of the throne room opened up and Twilight stomped through, to Celestia's surprise. "Ah, Twilight, have you finished—"

"No!" she cried. "I haven't had any chance to read, even here! Please, Princess, can I stay here and read with you?"

Princess Celestia recoiled slightly, a bit surprised but happy at the request. "Of course, Twilight. Come here." Celestia got off her seat and sat comfortably before Twilight, opening up a wing to drape her with. "Read it aloud for me, you always had excellent story-telling skills."

Twilight squealed happily, jumping into Celestia's warmth and snuggling close to the princess. Opening her book, Twilight cleared her throat dramatically and began on page one.

Spike, the dragon, happily walked through the corridors of Canterlot castle with a pep in his step and his belly stuffed with treats. Still, no matter how stuffed he is, he carried a comically tall stack of cupcakes and treats alike.

"Man, do those Canterlot bakers know how to bake!" he said, chewing another emerald cupcake. "I should be getting home though… I guess I'll have to ask Celestia for a chariot. Eh, she won't mind."

Spike walked toward the throne room, unaware of what fury awaited him.


End file.
